For the Good of Us All
by modestlykeithhelm
Summary: After the female titan attacks there is much speculation about who can and cannot be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

-Quick Context. This takes place after Eren was attacked by the female Titan. In my story they had returned to their base to recuperate for a few days following the failed operation-

* * *

Sun poured through the windows without mercy. The curtains fluttered slightly from time to time but, for the most part, the air was still. Outside it felt like the whole world was on fire. Inside it was worse. Even the basement was muggy. Eren battled to peel open his eyes. There was a white haze over everything. His ability to heal so rapidly had saved him from the brunt of yesterday's damage. Even so, his body ached. The physical discomfort was nothing compared to the blow this loss had dealt to his ego.

Eren balled his hands into fists and pressed his knuckles into his furrowed brow. He could see the awestruck children smiling toothy grins as they rode through town. He could remember confusion as red, green and black flares went off from every direction. The Titans had broken through the formation so quickly. They were sailing through the canopy. Thunderous footsteps fell behind them. They were louder and faster than those they'd faced before. The apocalypse was knocking on their door. He looked in their eyes; Auruo Bossard, Petra Ral, Erd Gin and Gunter Schulz. They were so sure of themselves. They wanted him to trust them more than anything. Eren was not known for being a great team member. He had a tendency to let his fury take hold of him. Yet that one moment, when he needed to fight more than ever, he had ignored his instincts. Petra's hands were steady and sure. Her skin was fair except for one red patch. A human bite mark stood out at the base of her thumb. Eren thought about what Captain Levi had told him. He made a choice to have faith in his team. It was the wrong choice. Their mangled bodies flashed by nightmarishly. He could practically feel the copper undertones of their blood in his nostrils. His blood froze in his veins.

The next part of the battle, the important part, got progressively fuzzier. He could not for the life of him remember how the logistics of how the fight had gone. He was stuck in a vicious cycle. The more he struggled to bring it back, the worse the pain was. The worse the pain was, the harder the task at hand became. As it progressively worsened he would struggle more fervently and renew the cycle. He just could not seem to break through the fog of his mind. If he could, he would make tactical use of it. He would go over it with Levi until the sun went down. That way the next time he encountered that Titan broad, she would be on the losing end.

"Eren, don't do that. You'll hurt yourself." A melodic voice trailed over from the right side of the small bed. Eren broke back into the present. Mikasa knelt stoically beside him. Wisps of short black hair adhered to her face with perspiration. Her bare neck was slightly red from sunburn. Despite the heat, she still wore her uniform. Her red scarf was tied tightly around her waist like a belt. Mikasa would be damned before she let it out of her sight entirely. "You look better but still not good." She reached into a bucket of water by her side and removed a saturated rag. She wrung it hard and then laid it across Eren's burning forehead. It was cold and soothed his fried nerves. She removed it, dunked it into the bucket once more and began gently cooling his pulse points. As she tended to him she muttered under her breath. "He should not have insisted you report this afternoon. It was foolhardy. You are not well."

Upon hearing her concern, Eren was no longer tired. He was pissed off. He loved Mikasa and Armin more than words could express. They were his family. They had been with him from the beginning. He resented the condescending way Mikasa spoke to him. He did not want to be babied or protected by her. How could he eradicate the Titans from the Earth if she was always coddling him like a mentally challenged four-year-old? He needed to remind her he was also strong.

"Stop!" He snapped and shot up to a sitting position. Each muscle and ligament protested. He was hit by a sudden blood rush to the head. He didn't show his weakness though. Otherwise this whole demonstration would be for naught. "I am perfectly fine. I've been lying here too long as it is. Captain Levi is right. I should up and doing something productive."

Mikasa listened to him patiently. If his rejection of her care hurt her, she showed no sign of it. Her eyes were as guarded as always. "If you're so fine, why did you sleep until eleven o'clock this morning?" she retorted curtly. As usual, she had caught him off guard. Eren blinked in disbelief. It seemed like only five minutes ago that Levi had come in to wake him. He had just closed his eyes for one second. Had they really let him sleep in that late? He must have been worse than he thought. He shook it off quickly. Still, there was no reason for him to continue to be a lay-about. If Erwin felt he was ready to return to duty then that was what he would do. He brushed Mikasa aside and stood. Fortunately she had enough sense to leave him to dress in privacy without being asked. As he pulled on his clothes he whispered private wishes to himself about the day's tasks. _Please don't let it be cleaning again_. The downtrodden survivors had made an enormous mess upon their arrival at the old recon corps headquarters. The dining hall had been converted into a temporary medical ward where the injured were tended to. They needed to regroup and strategize before reporting to the capital. Eren dreaded the thought of tidying under Levi. He would surely end up doing the same task five times over. No matter how hard he scrubbed there would always be some little fleck of dirt that he had forgotten. It would never escape Levi's notice. He would scowl in disgust and demand that he start over again._ Now is not the time for complaining, brat. _Eren internally scolded himself. _Having the heart of a soldier means facing undesirable tasks head on because it is what must be done_. That man's voice was really in his head these days. He straightened out his uniform and headed into the hallway. Mikasa was standing ramrod straight against a wall. Her eyes were far away. What was she thinking about? Eren coughed, shifted his weight and she turned to face him. She gave him a quick once over. Even in those few minutes he felt steadier on his feet. They turned wordlessly and began walking to the grand hall where Levi and Erwin were waiting for him.

Mikasa stayed close to him as they walked down the hallway. Maybe she thought he would have another wave of weakness and wanted to be there to catch him. This was even clingier than she usually was. Despite his highly developed sense of independence even Eren could not entirely blame her. She had watched him get swallowed by the female Titan. It must have been a rather grisly sight. At least she hadn't had to see his arm and leg get snapped off, unlike Armin. Their boots clacked on the stairwell as they climbed. The air was heavy up here. Cicadas vibrated and buzzed outside. If circumstances weren't so miserable they might have admired the beauty of this tactically unsound outpost. It could be their first stop on their vacation to the…"osha?"…Ocean: the large body of water that went on to the horizon.

They passed under the arch and entered the grand room flooded with sunshine. Eren inhaled sharply. Even Mikasa gasped a little bit. It was spotless. The floor that had been covered in mud, bits of broken branches and blood was glistening. The long tables were cleared of bandages, medical equipment and body parts. The wood smelled like it had just been refinished. _When did all of this happen?_ Mikasa asked herself. She hadn't left Eren's side for a minute all night. Furthermore, what were they supposed to be doing if it wasn't this? She couldn't help but notice the absence of the cadets. Was this going to be special Titan training? No, it couldn't be. They would have gone outside. One transformation in here would bring the whole place down. Hange would also be here. That twisted brunette never missed an opportunity to poke and prod at Eren. It made Mikasa uneasy.

A slight tinkle echoed through the chamber. Levi stirred his tea idly. It had been brewed just so. Only a single lemon slice cut paper thin floated on the surface. He lifted the teacup delicately and held it under his nose. He breathed in the tannic aroma, absolutely perfect. He had been up all night cleaning. He wouldn't deny his squad the rest they needed but he couldn't sleep. He was preoccupied with the issue of the traitor. Many thought that a common enemy would bring people together and resolve conflicts. That hadn't been the case. The warm amber liquid slipped over his lips and soothed his throat. His vocal chords were strained from all the yelling he had done yesterday. The tea was working miracles, absolutely perfect. Erwin sat at the head of the table. He didn't want any tea for himself. He was eager for Jaegar to arrive. He looked up at the two cadets who had just wandered in. The couple made their way to him at a brisk pace. When they were in front of the men, they stood at attention and gave them their best salute. "At ease." Erwin stood. Levi allowed his gaze to drift back to the teacup. He always seemed most at ease when gazing into a teacup.

"Today we are going to be doing things a little differently. Jaegar will be inside with us working on a special exercise. Ackerman, you will go outside with the others. They are performing routine maintenance." Mikasa tensioned. "With all due respect, I am monitoring Eren's condition, Sir. If it is possible, I would like to stay with him." She would never defy a direct order but her eyes flared up. " He has been through a lot." Eren clenched his teeth and fists silently. _Shut up Mikasa. Why are you embarrassing me in front of my superiors? _He thought with annoyance. Erwin considered this and glanced at Levi inviting his input.

Only Jaegar had been requested but Levi was not displeased by Ackerman's presence. Maybe she would learn something from this as well. Besides, this one didn't seem to get on his nerves as much as the others. She was quiet. She didn't blather on for hours about Titan experiments. She didn't try to devour everything in sight at record speed. She didn't panic and freeze in the face of danger. She was constantly alert. He could respect that. He didn't typically form such positive opinions about green recruits. More often than not they would serve as Titan bait while those in command gained distance. He did not take that fact lightly but it was the reality of the situation. However, Mikasa had a good head on her shoulders and was quick on her feet. He might even be optimistic enough to predict her living for a few more years. He made an almost invisible shrug. Erwin nodded at the subordinates. "Very well, Miss Ackerman, you may stay." Eren tried his best not to scowl. _Damn_.

Levi pushed out a chair beside him and gestured for Mikasa to take a seat. _What?_ Mikasa seemed confused as well. She glanced between Levi and Eren, trying to understand what was going on. Eren addressed Erwin. "Sir? Aren't we going to train today?" The blonde man shrugged and reclaimed his seat at the head of the table. Levi took another sip of his tea. "There will be time to train your body tomorrow. Today I want us to do some exercises with your mind." Eren thought about protesting when Levi crossed his legs with discomfort. A crutch was leaning against his chair. Eren cringed when he thought of how Levi had swooped in to save him and got hurt in the process. So many people had gotten hurt or died over him. "Yes sir." He nodded firmly but his voice lacked resolve.

Eren sat down adjacent to Erwin while Mikasa was seated beside Levi. Levi reached under the table and brought out a box with a checked pattern on the top. He undid a latch on the box with his long slender fingers. Mikasa observed that, despite their length, his nails were exquisitely clean. Levi gave her a peculiar look as he opened the box. She had been staring. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she shifted her gaze.

Erwin thanked his second in command and removed beautiful chess pieces from their velvet bedding. They were carved from marble and looked expensive. Eren picked up a rook and turned it over. It was sculpted to resemble Wall Sina. "Where did you get these sir?" Erwin took the rook back from Eren and placed it on the board.

"It's a funny story actually. They were a gift from Commander Pyxis ." Eren's jaw dropped. Mikasa seemed impressed. "It wasn't too long ago." Erwin continued calmly as if what he said was a small matter. "He came out to meet us. He said he wanted a look at the 'suicidal morons who were squandering man power on pipe dreams.'" Levi smirked. Mikasa made a small sound in her throat. She hadn't seen much of Pyxis but she could tell that he was eccentric. "He stared at me for what felt like a long time and nodded. He only said two words. 'You'll do.' I found this in my quarters after he left. There was a note attached but it contained only his signature. I've never opened it until today." Erwin pushed the board towards Eren. Eren blinked at it quietly.

"I don't really know the rules, Sir." Erwin remained unperturbed.

"That's alright. I can explain it to you." He gestured to each piece and went over their various functions.

"We each have sixteen pieces: One king, one queen, two rooks, two bishops, two knights and eight pawns. The objective is to capture your opponent's king. It is it the most important piece but it also the weakest..."

Eren listened and did his best to remember all of the different rules. He certainly saw parallels between the game and their lives. Levi was "queen." He was strong, agile and always on the move. The pawns were members of the Survey Corps. They would venture beyond the walls to reclaim land for humanity and operate in a variety of unorthodox capacities. The knights and bishops were the Garrison. They would respond to attacks on the walls. The rooks were the Military Police. Eren swallowed. Does that make him the king? He was important to their cause. Was he also the weakest piece?

"It's time to make your move, Eren." The younger man grabbed the pawn immediately in front of his queen and definitively moved it to the middle of the board. Mikasa remained silent but she could instinctively tell that Eren had not made a good first move. The corners of Erwin's mouth turned up. He had something in mind. He leaned forward. "That is your choice. It's time for me to make mine." Mikasa gazed out the open window. She wondered what the other cadets were up to.

Out in the field Jean Kirstein lay spread-eagle amongst the weeds. Sweat dripped from his forehead. His mouth tasted bitter with adrenaline. His heart was racing. _Why is this happening to us?_ _Wasn't the bloodbath of yesterday enough? How much more was the universe going to test them? _Other bodies were scattered around him. Vital fluid dripped from their chins and clots began to form. Their eyes widened in shock. Woozy murmurs buzzed from their parted lips. _This is how it all ends for me. This is the answer to my question. This is how I die._

"Would you buffoons get over it already?" Hange snapped. "They're just breasts!" _Hange_'s feet were planted firmly just a foot from Jean's head. Their brown hair was pulled up high on their head to get it off of their neck. A damp handkerchief hung from their pocket. They snatched it up in their right hand and wiped their moist brow. Their left arm balanced a broken 3D maneuvering device against their hip. Their muscular shoulders glistened. A small drop of perspiration slowly rolled down their spine into the small of their back. Their round bosom swelled in front of them. Jean did everything he could not to look at his half naked squad leader. "I mean no disrespect. I don't want to offend you. That is…I…why aren't you wearing your shirt?" He hollered and cupped his face in his hands. Hange cocked their head to the side quizzically. "Haven't you noticed how hot it is? I think I have the right to some minimal comfort. You lot need to get off your asses and start doing something useful." Jean had a suspicion that this was going to be a very long day.

"Check mate." Erwin leaned back in his chair. Eren blinked. He had lost.

"How did you do that sir?"

"It's called the Latvian Gambit, Jaegar. It's not a strategy one sees very often. Your opening is a common one for an amateur. I implemented a dubious and risky defense. When used correctly it yields success but often at the cost of many pieces." Eren was quiet. He sensed that Erwin was hinting at something. "There are no easy choices in battle. Sacrifices must be made and we do not have the luxury of regret. If we second guess then we open ourselves up to foolish error. You can only move forward." Eren nodded but inside he was struggling. How could he not feel guilty when there seemed to be so much he was at fault for? "I want you to remember that when we have to speak for our actions." Eren grappled with these words and forced himself to maintain firm eye contact.

"I gave humanity my heart." His voice faltered with emotion. "I will do whatever is required of me."

Erwin stared back. "Do not forget yourself. Tune out the excess noise in your mind and concentrate on the task at hand; rooting the weeds from our midst. I want you to take some time to think today. I suspect you already know who we're looking for. You just need to realize that."

Just like that, Eren was confused again. Mikasa started to gasp but stifled it. She needed some time to think. None of the men seemed to notice her except Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILER ALERTS!

* * *

Mikasa strolled comfortably through the woods. Weeds stained her pants as they brushed up against her. The occasional dead leaf wafted past her shoulder on its descent. It was past high noon and the sun had migrated. The time coupled with the shade of the green canopy placed the weather somewhere in the neighborhood of pleasant.

It was nice to get out of there for a little while when she still had time to feel alive. So much of her life was dominated by death and destruction; crumbled buildings and human remains. As she took in the scenery, she was reminded of her parents. That was a whole other lifetime away now. She was intrigued by the beauty and cruelty of the world they lived in. They all fought for survival but not many had won.

She pondered what Erwin had said earlier. _I suspect you already know who we're looking for. _She understood what he meant. If she set aside her emotions and examined the situation with untainted logic then a name immediately came to mind. It made sense when you looked at the evidence. There was certainly some correlation between facial structures albeit tentative. There was also something more that was harder to put one's finger on. There was a certain attitude about this female beast; an arrogance. Mikasa shook her head. She wasn't used to thinking about the personality of Titans. Maybe Hange was rubbing off on her?

That crazy brunette's face when Sonny and Bean were killed had been nothing to laugh at. All the cadets had their gear examined immediately for any evidence of their involvement. There was something important there. Mikasa knew there was a reason why she remembered that day so vividly.

She picked up a stick absentmindedly and dragged it behind her. They had been gathering firewood on the day it all began. Eren was napping so it was actually peaceful for a while. Maybe if Mikasa concentrated she could leave now and return to then. The flowers had been so beautiful. They glimmered in the sunlight. It was too colorful to look at. Purples, yellows and pinks all ran together. They headed home after Eren had his episode and started crying.

Mikasa thought his father should give him a checkup. As usual, Eren rejected the notion of accepting anyone's help. "Don't be stupid! I can't tell him!" He had barked at her as their feet clip-clopped along the cobblestone. Honestly she was tired of his whole act. Feigning strength never brings about anything positive in the long run. She would never deny his strength of character. It was one of the traits she loved so dearly about him. Even when he was crippled by defective gear, he was not deterred from his goal. Physically he left something to be desired. She wished that he would lean on her more. She had always been head and shoulders above him. This was a simple fact. When bullies pursued Armin, she was the one who frightened them back to where they came. She took down so many Titans to keep them all from an early death. It was not just for his sake, she accepted selfishly but for hers. Staying together was all that remained of any importance.

It was painful to constantly have this ache inside of her and this fear that at any moment you might you lose your family. She shuddered. There was already so much fatality in such a young life. Her mother's face flashed before her eyes. The path Mikasa was idly traveling had gradually become more rugged. The slope increased. There were more rocks that she had to sidestep. _Her mother's eyes had been so full of love when she awkwardly dodged Mikasa's procreation question. Now they were empty and would stay that way as they rotted out of her maternal skull. _

There was a small beetle making its way to the grass. She didn't see him. _Her mother's blood slowly dispersed across the floor of their home and pooled at her feet. Her bare skin was marked by murder._ In an instant Mikasa lost her footing before nimbly catching herself. There was a tiny crunch that no one heard. _It happened again_. Mikasa took the stick in both hands and snapped it. She sent it sailing into the underbrush with only a thin fibrous thread keeping it from becoming two instead of one.

The trail widened onto flat soft ground. It was a small pond. It was not nearly large enough to be lake let alone an ocean. It was still beautiful to her. She hadn't seen many sites like this one in recent years. She wiped some dirt off her hands and wandered over to the little shoreline. Her boots left large and deep foot prints and mud clung to them. She bent over to dip a finger in. It was chilly but not biting. She squatted and submerged both hands. She scooped up some water and tossed it on her flushed face. It was such a relief on a day like today.

She was beginning to really relax when she heard a slight cough behind her. She leapt to her feet and spun around in attack mode. She was prepared for whatever the forest and its inhabitants might throw at her. This time a battle wasn't called for. Her curious eyes met the contemplative gaze of Levi.

"I didn't expect to see you here" He observed but took no steps toward her. She nodded and looked at the ground. She still wasn't comfortable around this man whom Eren regarded so highly.

"I could say the same of you." He merely nodded and hobbled over to a large boulder that he rested his weight on.

"I could explain myself but I think we're here for the same reason." Mikasa returned his nod. "Please don't let me chase you off." He cautioned.

She smirked slightly. "I am not afraid of you."

"Oh really?" He joked. His voice dropped and became gravelly. "I can be quite terrifying."

Mikasa didn't say anything but she did steal another slant in his direction. Some time passed this way with only the sounds of nature floating between them. For lack of anything to converse about she picked up a stone and tried to skip it across the surface. _Plunk_. It went in ungracefully. Levi chortled from his spot. He came to stand beside her. "Like this, he said patiently." He picked up another stone which was flatter and smoother than hers. With an expert flick of his wrist the stone kissed the water three times before finally sliding under. "You need to place your index finger along the edge. Hold the flat sides like this." He demonstrated. "Adjust your stance so you're closer to the water. This is especially true for you since you're so tall."

"Is it that I'm tall or that you're very short?" Mikasa muttered, forgetting herself. She froze. _Did I say that out loud? _ Levi did not respond so maybe he hadn't heard her? Or was that a smirk?

"When you're ready throw as fast as you can without losing form."

Levi fetched another rock for her and placed it in her palm. His fingers grazed by hers as he loosened his grip. Mikasa focused and tried to stand the way he showed her. Levi cleared his throat.

"Don't"

"Huh?"

"You're very thoughtful. I could tell that just by looking at you. Sometimes you need to take action even if it is wrong." Before he reached the end of his sentence Mikasa had let loose. She did it like she was flicking away a fly. It sailed through the air before making its descent into the ripples below. Levi nodded and made an imperceptible grin. "Better." Mikasa looked at him. She was going to say something. She was sure she would.

"Mikasa!" The voice was like a bullet shattering a ceramic bowl. "Oh...I-I am sorry. I-I thought that you would be alone." Armin composed himself and did a salute. "Captain." He stood at firm attention.

Levi shrugged it off. "I was just leaving. You may have your privacy." He cast a knowing look "I am sure you have much to discuss. Please go find Erwin when you're ready to finish that thought."

Mikasa fought to keep from scowling. _Why was he suddenly being so cryptic?_ She was beginning to truly resent the political side of military life. Everyone was always keeping things from them and playing games with their lives instead of just saying what they meant. Levi simply limped away from her. Armin was frozen, baffled, and watched him go. "Never mind." Mikasa stated plainly. "What is it?" Armin did a double take and jogged over.

"I have something I need to tell you. It's of the utmost importance."

"Just come out with it already" She didn't intend to be so curt but she wasn't in the mood for any beating around the bush.

"I know who the female Titan is." Armin blurted. Mikasa's eyes widened.

The diminutive flame flickered and cast shadows across the dark room. A bulbous drop of wax rolled down the candle. Eren was becoming restless. He and Levi had been waiting for some time. His superior was also watching the stairs in between sips of tea. Levi was dressed in comfortable clothes. Eren was not. He sat up straight while Levi lounged and made several attempts to keep his mind occupied but to no avail. He even started counting the bricks in the wall.

"What's keeping Erwin and the others?" Levi wondered aloud while taking another glance up the stone steps. "They'll let the Military Police beat them here. I'll bet his constipation is acting up again." Eren glanced at the captain in surprise. It was a little strange to hear him speak so casually.

"Captain, you're quite talkative today." Levi ruminated on this silently. He conjectured that he should be more grim this evening considering recent events. However, as ghastly as it was, tragedy had become commonplace in their lives. Loss was just another comrade to them. His afternoon walk had done him some good. It was rare to comfortably share silence with another.

"Don't be stupid. I've always been talkative." He shifted his weight and hurt himself in the process. "Damn" He swore as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Eren stared at his hands. His guilt ran so deep that he swore he was experiencing sympathy pains in his own leg. There was something he had wanted to say earlier but Erwin's presence kept him silent.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't screwed up that time, you wouldn't be…" His voice trailed off as he grew emotional. The last thing he needed was to create a scene when he was about to be invited into a crucial meeting.

"You've been told before. No one knows how things will turn out." Eren didn't say anything. As much as he tried to internalize the lessons of his mentors, some personality traits cannot simply be changed at the drop of a hat. His musing was interrupted by a chorus of footsteps cascading down the stairs. Eren stood.

"Sorry I'm late." Erwin lead the procession. Eren studied them each in turn. Mikasa was serious. Armin was determined yet slightly shifty. Jean's eyes were glazed over and he looked like he was in shock. He was oddly pale. Oh well, they didn't have time to worry about whatever minor crisis he was experiencing.

"Not at all" Levi stated by way of greeting.

Eren was befuddled "Why're you guys? Uh... Umm..." Erwin didn't waste any time.

"We found someone we believe is the female Titan." Eren inhaled sharply. Levi set down his cup but he lacked the shock Eren had demonstrated. "This time we'll capture her without fail." Chairs scuffed against the ground as everyone took their seats. Armin went to work distributing papers he had been clutching to his chest. These were their marching orders no doubt. Once everyone was reviewing a copy, Erwin began to elucidate.

"We'll carry out the operation the day after next as we pass through Stohess District on our way to our appearance in the capital. It'll be our first and only opportunity. If we fail, Eren will be handed over to the authorities, making it difficult to pursue the ones who are plotting to destroy the wall. It could even increase the likelihood of humankind's annihilation. We will stake everything on this operation." When he said this he cast a knowing glance in Eren's direction. His eyes were loaded with meaning. Eren reflected on their prior chat. This was Erwin's gambit. Only this game had much higher stakes. "The operation will go like this. Eren will act as the decoy as we're passing through Stohess District…" Mikasa stretched her legs underneath the table and struck something firm. Levi grunted. _Oops_. She chastised herself and looked at him apologetically, not wanting to interrupt. Levi made a vague shape with his mouth, excusing her. "…But in the unlikely chance she turns into a Titan before that, we'll have to rely on you, Eren." Eren's pupils swam but he gave the most confident nod he could manage.

"Yes, sir! Are we certain that our target is in Stohess District?"

"Yes. Our target is a member of the Military Police."

_What?_ "The Military Police?" It was no secret that these individuals were often corrupt and the ladder to success they climbed was crooked at best. This seemed like a stretch though.

"Armin is the one who figured it out…" Mikasa watched on silently. Levi peered at her inquisitively then looked away as if he had found some answers in the creases of her face.

"What?! J-just a minute. Annie is the female Titan? Why? Why do you think that, Armin?" Eren turned to address the blonde. Armin responded matter-of-factly.

"The female Titan recognized your face from the beginning. And she responded to my reference. It was something only our fellow cadets would understand. And even more convincing is that Annie is suspected in killing the two Titan test subjects, Sonny and Bean."

Eren did his best to digest this but it was a bitter tonic to swallow. "How do you know that?"

"Killing the Titans required high-level technique, so she would have used her own 3D device which she was familiar with."

"Right," Eren confirmed. "That's why they did the inspection. Annie should have been found out if she was responsible." Armin was prepared for this point to arise.

"Annie submitted Marco's for inspection. That was how she avoided scrutiny."

"Huh!" Eren blurted with exasperation.

"I know it is not pleasant to think about. I do not relish the idea myself but we need to face the truth and handle it."

"How is Marco involved?" Eren floundered. His hand tightened into a fist on the table.

"How can you be so blind?" Mikasa retorted. Eren looked up at her suddenly. He was insulted but she ignored it. She could handle that. She needed to make him listen even though he would not like a word they had to say.

Armin continued "That was definitely…"

Levi was heard from for the first time "Hey kid, we get that part. Don't you have any other reasons?"

Armin conceded. "I don't."

Mikasa interjected. "The Titan looks like Annie. I was right there. I saw everything." She turned to Eren "So did you."

Eren jumped out of his seat. He had been there but his transformation induced amnesia still held its death grip on the information he was seeking. "What're you talking about?! That's not enough to…"

Levi interrupted again "So…we don't have proof, but we're still going to do it."

Eren struggled to find the words he wanted without sounding whiny. "You don't have proof? What's with that?! Why are we doing this? What if we are wrong? What if she is innocent?" He could not bear the thought of blood being spilled over mistakes. Not again. Mikasa seemed unconcerned.

"If it is not Annie, she will be cleared."

Armin was a bit more sensitive. "If that is the case then I feel sorry for Annie. But if we do nothing then you will be the central government's scapegoat."

Eren continued to grow more and more upset. Mikasa posed a simple question. "Eren, now that you have a name, doesn't it all make sense?"

_I suspect you already know who we're looking for. You just need to realize that. _ He felt like he had been shocked. It was coming back to him in intense flashbacks. _He was in the woods again. He was a Titan. The female Titan was right there in front of him. Her fists guarded her face. He saw Annie beside the Titan. As they each raised a leg to attack, he saw the two images merge. They overlapped perfectly. _

"You realize it, right?" Sometimes accepting the truth is harder than reaching for a memory.

* * *

Message from writer:

***Hello, I want to thank you for taking the time to read this. I also want to apologize for having abandoned it for so long. School/work/personal matters have gotten in the way. None of those things have done any good for my writer's block.

When I have a break from school my intention is to plot out where exactly I'm going with this (a story without direction is no story at all. I'm going to revise my first two chapters so they'll hopefully flow a little better. I am also going to be slightly less canon. Not OOC but I've found I'm trying so hard to stick to the story that it's stifling my creativity. After the incident with the female titan is resolved I'm spinning off into my own direction.

If you haven't completely lost interest in this by now please bare with me and I will be providing more chapters as soon as I can. I just feel it's better to take longer than just post complete crap for the sake of getting something out there.***


End file.
